<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You want my groupie love or enemy love by Kwonjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181141">You want my groupie love or enemy love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwonjae/pseuds/Kwonjae'>Kwonjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Drunken Flirting, Groupie Damon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwonjae/pseuds/Kwonjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So when you say you're a fan you mean, how to say that word," Liam paused, "Groupie?"</p><p>"Exactly," Damon kissed on Liam's cheek delightfully.</p><p>"C'mon if you want a shag you can just tell," Liam is surprised and touched the place of his face where Damon just left a kiss, "I don't easily shag a little fan bird."</p><p>"Am I qualified?" Says Damon.</p><p>"what does that mean?"</p><p>"It means am I pretty enough to be with you tonight?" Damon smiles with his teeth biting the bottom lip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You want my groupie love or enemy love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't hate me xxxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Oh my god," Liam was sitting at the bar and was about to finish his beer when he suddenly heard that familiar voice with an extremely pretentious tone, "Are you Liam Gallagher from Oasis?" The man sits next to Liam, still sounds weirdly excited.</p><p class="p1">"The fuck is wrong with you tonight?" Liam frowned, staring at the owner of that voice. It's Damon Fucking Stupid Posh Cunt Albarn, who is now grinning at Liam.</p><p class="p1">"I mean I'm a huge fan and I——I didn't expect to meet you here," Damon ignored how Liam looks hilariously unbelievable of what he is doing now and continued his acting,</p><p class="p1">"It's so unreal."</p><p class="p1">He blinked at Liam, biting his bottom lip tightly like he's really nervous about talking with Liam or something.</p><p class="p1">"Not surprised you do still have some taste of real music but what the fuck was going on?" Liam is not sure whether he is too drunk or Dermot the twat, but one thing for certain is that he hasn't on crack tonight, yet. It makes him firmly believe what just happened is not his ridiculous illusion.</p><p class="p1">"Is it really that hard for you to understand?"</p><p class="p1">Damon is slightly disappointed, but he finally sounds a bit more normal.</p><p class="p1">"What?" Liam still trying to figure it out.</p><p class="p1">"Alright," Damon sighed, "It's just like, you know, some sort of role-playing."</p><p class="p1">"You mean you're playing a fan of me." Liam found it quite interesting now.</p><p class="p1">"That's what I mean." Damon is gradually losing his patience.</p><p class="p1">"I thought you already are." </p><p class="p1">"Oh come on," Damon can't help rolling his eyes, "Do you still want to play or not?"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, why not, sounds ok to me." Liam shrugged, "But what for?"</p><p class="p1">"Gosh, you really don't have imagination do you," Damon is almost giving up this little game, "What would you do if you meet a, how to say, a good-looking fan like me who is also hopelessly obsessed with you in a pub?"</p><p class="p1">"So you're saying you're obsessed with me?"</p><p class="p1">"No, my point is I'm right now a pretty little bird of you if you want." Despite Liam's weird sense of humor, Damon getting close to Liam's ear and whispered.</p><p class="p1">"what's your question again?" Liam got a little dizzy. Damon smells like the mix of alcohol and cigarettes but honestly, it's not that awful to Liam.</p><p class="p1">"What would you do to me?" Damon repeated.</p><p class="p1">"Now I see," Liam looking at Damon's eyes.</p><p class="p1">"So when you say you're a fan you mean, how to say that word," Liam paused, "Groupie?"</p><p class="p1">"Exactly," Damon kissed on Liam's cheek delightfully.</p><p class="p1">"C'mon if you want a shag you can just tell," Liam is surprised and touched the place of his face where Damon just left a kiss, "I don't easily shag a little fan bird."</p><p class="p1">"Am I qualified?" Says Damon.</p><p class="p1">"what does that mean?"</p><p class="p1">"It means am I pretty enough to be with you tonight?" Damon smiles with his teeth biting the bottom lip.</p><p class="p1">Damon knew he was of course attractive enough for Liam, and Liam was also for him. This is not the first time that they have said meaningless trash in a bar which always turns into flirting and ended the erotic night in a hotel or Damon's flat. But Liam didn't know how Damon came up with this weird idea. A groupie who was obsessed with his RNR star and met him by chance in a bar. Looking at Damon's face, Liam had to admit that this little role-playing game was sexy enough to arouse his interest.</p><p class="p1">"You know what, I haven't shag a fan lad yet," Liam lit his cigarette and took a sip, "But I guess you look good to me."</p><p class="p1">"Really? "Damon pretends to be flattered, "Then may I kiss you now?"</p><p class="p1">"Nah you don't want your photo to be on the newspaper tomorrow for snogging me in a crowded pub," Liam says with his eyes fixed on Damon's lips.</p><p class="p1">"You're suggesting we should change the place?"</p><p class="p1">Damon slowly approached Liam until forehead against forehead. Liam didn't avoid it. At this moment their eyes fell on each other's lips.</p><p class="p1">"Before that," Liam's gaze gradually moved to Damon's eyes again. "Tell me, what do you like me?"</p><p class="p1">"Can I take a puff first?" Damon glanced at Liam's fingertips about the burning cigarette. "I want to know what it's like to smoke the same cigarette with you. I will treasure this moment forever, I guess. "</p><p class="p1">"I'm sure it's no different, but of course you can." Liam turned the direction of the cigarette in his hand and handed the cigarette butt to Damon's mouth.</p><p class="p1">Damon took a deep breath, mist covering Liam's face.</p><p class="p1">"You want to know what I fancy about you?"</p><p class="p1">Liam nodded.</p><p class="p1">"Then take me out of here," Damon swallowed the last puff of cigarettes into his lungs, "so that I have time to answer your question well."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">**</p><p class="p1">"I like the way you stand on the stage," Damon says when Liam is licking his neck.</p><p class="p1">"That's not what you usually say," Liam replied, and then took a punitive bite where he had just licked.</p><p class="p1">Damon lay on the bed he knew well, letting Liam bite on him as he did before, where it had been their private happy hours many times. But Liam clearly desires Damon more than ever today, which can be seen from the way he kisses Damon as soon as he enters the door.</p><p class="p1">Damon held Liam's face in his hands and kissed his forehead.</p><p class="p1">"I like the way you look up when singing," he continued to kiss the corner of Liam's eyes.</p><p class="p1">"I like the way you look at the audience," his next kiss fell on Liam's cheekbones.</p><p class="p1">"I like your sweat running down here," and then he finally kissed Liam's lips.</p><p class="p1">"I like the way you sing," Damon stayed for a few seconds, "like you're really singing your heart out to people."</p><p class="p1">"Tell me about it." Liam thinks is enough for Damon's flattering words, so he kissed Damon back fiercely to let him shut up.</p><p class="p1">"I'm all yours now," Damon said between the kisses, "Are you my own private rock n roll star tonight?"</p><p class="p1">"Yah, of course, all yours, do whatever you want ."</p><p class="p1">Damon smiled satisfied after hearing the answer he wanted. He got up and climbed onto Liam, straddling himself between his legs, and then slowly got down on his stomach until his cheeks touched Liam's boner.</p><p class="p1">"What do you want me to do?" He looked up at Liam.</p><p class="p1">"You must have dreamed of this moment for a long time, haven't you?" Liam patted Damon's cheek lightly, but he didn't expect that he would take advantage of Liam's thumb and start sucking.</p><p class="p1">"You fucking slut——"</p><p class="p1">"Yes, punish me please," Damon licked his watery lip, looking at Liam pleadingly, "Punish me for misbehaving."</p><p class="p1">"As you wish," Liam patted the horny man's head, "Now suck it."</p><p class="p1">Liam enjoys watching Damon's blonde head hit his legs, sucking Liam's cock obediently. Usually when Damon gives Liam a blow job, Liam only grabs Damon’s hair and presses it down hard when he is on the edge of orgasm, but today the little game that Damon initiated really turns Liam on and makes him want to do something bad to his innocent fanboy now. He pressed Damon's head so that the entire cock was wrapped in the soft inner wall of the mouth. Liam's sudden behavior shocked Damon. His nose was buried in Liam's crotch. The sensation of a foreign body deep in his throat made him reflexively want to get rid of Liam's hand on his head. Unfortunately, Liam saw through what he wants to do.</p><p class="p1">"Don't even think about it,” Liam patted Damon's cheek that was sunken by sucking a dick tightly at the moment.</p><p class="p1">"Can't be naughty again are you?"</p><p class="p1">Damon's eyes were slightly red, and his physical discomfort made his eye watery. All he can do now is to make a few small whimpers while swallowing.</p><p class="p1">Liam thought it was almost time to let go of Damon, who looked pitiful at the moment, after all, tonight is still very long. He grabbed the tousled blond hair that he had ravaged, making Damon's head fall back, pulling his cock out.</p><p class="p1">Damon was finally saved when he was almost choked. He couldn't help coughing a few times, and there were traces of tears on the corners of his red eyes.</p><p class="p1">"You fucking bastard," Damon said, staring at Liam's smug face.</p><p class="p1">"You fucking love this bastard. Stop talking shit," Liam took out the nearly used up lube from the bedside table and handed it to Damon, "Now prepare yourself cause your beloved star is gonna fuck you."</p><p class="p1">Damon was a little stunned because Liam helped him to do that every time before. Although it felt a little strange at first, Damon quickly got used to it and began to enjoy the feeling of Liam moving his fingers inside him before he fucked him. This is the first time that Damon has to prepare himself. It seems that Liam is now fully involved in the play and has begun to control the game. Damon didn't want to admit it, but when he thought that Liam was watching him fucking himself with his fingers, it made him cock even harder.</p><p class="p1">Obviously, Liam's thoughts are the same as him, Damon sitting on the man who he just went down for and now fucking himself hard is the hottest thing Liam ever seen tonight, not to mention Damon frowning and basically because of shame The lip bitten by himself is still bitten tightly at this time are how adorable. This is the first time Liam wants to use this word to describe Damon.</p><p class="p1">Damon proved with his actions that tonight he really deserves to be described as such, or more accurately adorably horny, given the way he is now riding on Liam's cock with his hands on Liam's belly. Liam. He inadvertently called his name when he's feeling good. Quiet but enough to be heard by the person who's being called. Liam loves the way Damon called him when being relentlessly fucked because that's the way you can't hear from this arrogant frontman usually, even it's on the bed.</p><p class="p1">But tonight is different. Remember he's now playing the role of Lucky boy to encounter his icon in a random bar. That works. They both think.</p><p class="p1">Liam feels like he should take the control back as to how Damon's widely ripped hole is swallowing in and out his cock. He's almost losing control.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Damon can't feel his legs when he came down from Liam. His cum made both him and Liam a mess. Now Liam is on him, their most familiar position.</p><p class="p1">Damon felt relieved when he could bury his face between Liam's neck and collarbone. He also always want Liam's kisses when being fucked, which he will never get tired of asking for.</p><p class="p1">"Kiss me." Damon wrapped his hands around Liam's neck, with his legs were wrapped around Liam's waist, too. Which made him almost hung on Liam.</p><p class="p1">Liam enthusiastically responded to the kiss. Some primitive impulse drove him to bite Damon's lower lip severely. It was not a flirtatious bite, but a foraging panther biting the prey's neck.</p><p class="p1">"Aw."</p><p class="p1">Unexpectedly, Damon’s lips bleed immediately, but the pain made him feel nothing but pure pleasure at the moment. He was briefly frightened by his own thoughts, but when the smell of blood spread in his mouth He is sure he is really hooked on this feeling.</p><p class="p1"> Liam seemed satisfied with the blood on Damon's mouth, and he licked it up and sucked it clean. The bitter rust smell mixed with Damon's soft lips finally brought Liam to orgasm.</p><p class="p1">The sweat on Liam's forehead fell on Damon's face due to gravity, which Liam subconsciously reached out and wiped it off. Then he silently stared at the fresh scar on the corner of Damon's mouth.</p><p class="p1">"Look what you've done. You twat." Damon smiled weakly.</p><p class="p1">Liam realized that's the announcement of game-over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">**</p><p class="p1">"You have to admit it's a good idea." Damon took a puff of a cigarette. "You really enjoy this little game don't you?" He turned his head and looked at Liam lying on the side.</p><p class="p1">"Well I guess it is," Liam raised an eyebrow, "But..."</p><p class="p1">"But what?" Damon is curious.</p><p class="p1">"The old way also works for me, can't tell which one is better."</p><p class="p1">"Oh come on." Damon rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">"So maybe we should try tonight's way a few more times to figure out, what you think?"</p><p class="p1">"Pretending to be your fan once is already painful enough." Damon rejected Liam's proposal without hesitation.</p><p class="p1">"Don't fucking lie you enjoy it you think I can't tell?" Liam thought Damon is being a jerk now, "Do I need to describe to you how you ride me like crazy—"</p><p class="p1">"Shut up Liam," Damon felt his cheeks are burning, interrupting what Liam wanted to say.</p><p class="p1">"Well if you want next time maybe we could switch the role." Liam gave his new proposal.</p><p class="p1">"Really?" Damon is now interested.</p><p class="p1">"Yah I can play a mad fan who wants to shag a pretty posh cunt of a boring posh band hard and jerks of at his photo every day. But one day finally gets his dream come true. How you think?"</p><p class="p1">"Fuck off." </p><p class="p1">But a part of him silently admitted that it was a good idea.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>